Un cien para el superior Joe
by jacque-kari
Summary: Joe está triste porque obtuvo una mala calificación, o al menos así lo cree él, pero quien menos se imagina lo hará cambiar de opinión.


**_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

~ **Un cien para el superior Joe ~**

Debían ser cerca de las seis de la tarde, a juzgar por la posición del sol y lo desiertas que estaban las calles; sólo un par de transeúntes se dejaban ver cada cierto tiempo, pues seguramente ya la mayoría de las personas habrían regresado a casa de sus trabajos o lugares de estudio, a diferencia de un chico de unos doce años que permanecía sentado en una banca del parque.

Joe Kido suspiró por enésima vez. Mentira, probablemente ya se le habrían escapado unos cincuenta suspiros en lo que iba de día, era un misterio el porqué no se había quedado sin aire todavía.

Tenía un codo apoyado en su pierna y descansaba su mentón en la palma de su mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía un papel a la altura de sus ojos, sus lentes se habían deslizado hasta la punta de la nariz, dándole un aire taciturno, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Había salido de la escuela hace horas, pero no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para regresar a casa. Usualmente lo habría hecho, era lo que siempre hacía al término de la jornada, sin embargo, ese día tenía un motivo de peso para quedarse allí, o al menos así lo veía él.

¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres si ni siquiera él podía creérselo?, era cierto que no pudo estudiar mucho para esa prueba, porque había cogido una gripe que lo tuvo en cama por una semana, con altas temperaturas que le hacían imposible hacer mucho más que dormir, y delirar las pocas horas en que estaba despierto, pero de ahí a obtener esa calificación… ¡él sólo sacaba cien!, ¿qué haría una nota como esa en su expediente?, sólo lo estropearía como una mancha justo en la mitad de una camisa blanca e impoluta.

"Esto es horrible"

Estaba tan sumido en su propia miseria y ajeno al mundo exterior, que no llegó a notar a la niña que le hacía señas desde el otro lado de la calle.

Mimi había ido con sus padres a hacer algunas compras al almacén. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba mucho ir, pero su papá le había prometido que si iba le compraría esa muñeca que tanto quería, ¡era la oportunidad perfecta!.

Sin embargo, estaba apunto de entrar cuando vio a un chico sentado en el parque que estaba enfrente. Se detuvo, soltándose de la mano de su madre.

¡Lo conocía!, si no estaba viendo mal, ese era uno de los chicos con los que había ido al digimundo, ¿qué estaría haciendo allí solo tan tarde?

— ¿Ocurre algo, princesa? — le preguntó su padre al ver que se quedaba atrás.

Él y su madre la miraban con curiosidad.

— Acabo de ver a un amigo — les contestó, dirigiéndose casi por inercia a la esquina para comenzar a gritar su nombre, agitando sus brazos insistentemente para que la viera, cosa que no hizo.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran, así que se dio la vuelta y tras insistirle un poco a sus padres, poniendo esa carita triste que tan bien le salía, consiguió lo que quería.

Esperó que pasaran un par de autos y atravesó la calle corriendo.

— ¡Superior Joe! — gritó al llegar a su lado.

El peliazul se sobresaltó, causando que por poco sus gafas se cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Mimi! — exclamó tras unos segundos, al reconocer a la pequeña niña que tenía enfrente — ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿estás sola?, no deberías andar sola por las calles — le dijo olvidándose por completo de lo que lo afligía para ponerse en su papel de niño responsable, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— Mis padres están del otro lado de la calle haciendo algunas compras — se excusó la castaña — lo estuve llamando, pero no me vio.

— Oh, lo siento… no te escuché.

— Eso ya me lo imaginaba, ¿pero qué hace aquí tan tarde?, ¿no debería estar en su casa?

— Ehhh, sí… bueno, debería…yo, es que en realidad…— tartamudeó, haciendo que la chica lo viera con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó al fijarse en el papel que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Lo tenía agarrado con tanta fuerza que había comenzado a arrugarlo sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Esto? — se sobresaltó Joe — no es nada, sólo… un papel, nada importante…

Se había puesto tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de la intención de la castaña hasta que le hubo arrancado al papel de la mano.

— ¿Qué haces?, ¡dame eso, Mimi! — intentó quitárselo, pero ella fue más ágil y lo esquivó.

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la hoja que tenía en su mano. Había un noventa estampado con un bolígrafo rojo en la parte superior.

Alzó la mirada, perpleja por la situación.

Joe estaba cabizbajo y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo, se había llevado una mano al cuello, acomodándose ociosamente el cuello de su camisa. Por lo que se veía, estaba bastante avergonzado.

— ¿Es por esto que aún no ha regresado a casa, superior Joe? — preguntó Mimi, inocentemente.

— Yo… en realidad, estaba pensando en cómo decírselo a mis padres — susurró el mayor, desalentado.

— No entiendo, es una buena calificación, ¿por qué tendría que dar explicaciones? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Verás, nunca antes había sacado una calificación así… mi promedio es de cien y esto estropeará todos mis esfuerzos.

— Pero sólo es una nota — replicó con convicción — no demuestra todo lo que usted sabe, como por ejemplo todas esas cosas que nos enseñó en el digimundo… ya sabe, a hacer curaciones y todo eso.

— El conocimiento no vale de nada si no puedes demostrarlo — murmuró el peliazul, con una sonrisa desganada.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo! — berreó Mimi, como hacía cada vez que alguien le llevaba la contraria — una nota sólo es eso, una nota.

— Todavía eres muy pequeña Mimi, no creo que entiendas — le rebatió él.

Eso sólo consiguió enfurecerla aún más.

— No me trate como una niña tonta, sé de lo que estamos hablando, pero un noventa no está mal… además, usted y yo sabemos que se merecía más, que sabe mucho más que lo que dice este tonto papel — replicó al tiempo que rompía la hoja en mil pedazos.

— ¡No! — chilló Joe con desesperación, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza como si fuera a jalarse el cabello— ¿Qué has hecho?

La menor alzó ambos hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡Mimi! — gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la calle, haciéndola voltear.

— Ya debo irme, mis padres me están llamando, ¡hasta pronto! — se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr para cruzar, pero se detuvo en la esquina y regresó sobre sus pasos con la misma agilidad.

Joe permanecía en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, mirando con expresión consternada los trozos de papel de lo que había sido su examen, desperdigados por el suelo.

— No esté triste — susurró Mimi, sintiéndose un poco apenada por lo que había hecho.

Joe alzó lentamente la cabeza para mirarla, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo del todo, la niña se precipitó hacia él, poniéndose en puntas de pie para depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Acto seguido se apartó, retrocediendo algunos pasos con las manos detrás de la espalda.

— Yo le doy un cien al superior Joe — le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Y entonces se volteó y cruzó corriendo la calle para reunirse con sus padres. Se tomó de la mano de su madre y miró a su superior, agitando la mano en señal de despedida antes de emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

Joe se quedó donde mismo, incapaz de responder al gesto de la pequeña Tachikawa. Se había quedado tan quieto como una estatua y sólo cuando la menor se hubo perdido al doblar la esquina junto a sus padres, fue capaz de reaccionar, llevándose una mano hacia la mejilla en que lo había besado. Seguramente se había sonrojado, porque la sentía arder bajo sus dedos fríos. Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Suspiró. Era el suspiro número cincuenta y uno de la tarde. A lo mejor Mimi tenía razón, quizás debería dejar de darle tanta importancia a las calificaciones, sólo era una nota y si se lo pensaba bien, no era mala considerando que había pasado esa semana en cama. Él estaba seguro de que sabía más de lo que había podido demostrar en ese examen, y además todavía le quedaban un par de exámenes más para demostrar lo que de verdad sabía.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

¡Hola!, si hay alguien allí tras la pantalla, gracias por leer. Si quieres dejar un comentario, también te lo agradeceré :)

Bueno, la verdad es que mi cabeza es un hervidero de ideas en período de exámenes, sólo que no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero ya llevaba una semana sin hacerlo y necesitaba desahogarme.

Esta idea nació, porque ayer rendí un examen que aprobé, pero no quedé conforme con la nota ni con mi desempeño, así que pensé que si algún personaje podía reaccionar de esa manera, ese era Joe.

Quería que fuera un drabble, pero para variar me excedí con las palabras. Es curioso, nunca había pensado en poner a Joe y Mimi juntos, aunque la pareja no me parece rara, pero participo en un foro donde la mayoría opina que Mimi es la chica más fácil de juntar con cualquiera de los chicos y comienzo a creerles.

Este one-shoot no es precisamente "romántico", porque todavía son muy niños, por si no queda claro ocurre poco tiempo después de que regresen al mundo real tras la primera temporada.

Creo que el título es bastante spoiler, ¿no?

Como sea, ya me voy o la nota quedará más larga que el fic.

Gracias por leer y que tengan una bonita semana, ¡hasta pronto!

**P.D**.: Pido perdón si tiene algún error, lo leí tres veces, pero siempre se me pasan algunas cosas, es frustrante. No soy muy buena revisando.


End file.
